new girl in forks
by X0X-ashley-X0X
Summary: Cassandra moves to Forks Washington from LA, she doesnt want to move but her parents make her move... uhmm yeah. lol
1. Chapter 1

The new girl in Forks

CPOV (Cassandra's point of view)

_Erg I hate my mom and dad sometimes! I CANNOT believe they made me move from Sunny LA to Rainy Forks Washington! Unbelievable!_ I thought to myself.

"Well, it was a LONG drive but were almost there! OH I cant WAIT" said my mom, or as I call her Claire. I don't call my mom or dad by mom and dad. I call them Claire and Alex. Just like how they wouldnt call me "daughter" they call me Cassandra. Although my mother LOVES to call me Cassie BLEH! I honestly prefer Cassandra, or as my friends call me, Cass. Alex doesnt call me that though. He just sticks to Cassandra. When he is in a REALLY good mood though, he will call me Cass.

"Arn't you excited Cassie? A new place to start of...new! " said Claire!

"Not really! I liked LA were I had FRIENDS! Here I know NO ONE! Iam just gonna be the 'new girl' and I know how people treet new people! Like CRAP!"

"Cassandra, PLEASE don't use that word OR tone with your mother." said Alex ALWAYS agreeing with Claire. It sickens me, I mean he NEVER said anything bad about that word when I used it before. What is so different now?

"I would say i'am sorry for saying that but, honestly iam not! I have said it in the past and you havent yelled at me! What is so... different about now?" I asked. I just got a glare from Alex.

"Its not the word Cassie, its just...how you used it.. I think. Isnt that right Alex?"

Claire was never the... smartest girl in LA.

"I guess you can say that Claire-a-belle" Alex said, with out any sense of anger to his tone! It sickens me when they talk to each other like that! Oh well, I guess it is something that I will have to deal with.

"Besides, I wouldnt mind starting new, even if you don't Cassandra." He said, once again stating half of what was on his mind. Typical Alex.

"I do think you will like it here. I had a whole bunch of business trips out here." OH GREAT! Alex was getting into one of his LAME work stories again! MAN I wish that my ipod battery didnt die!

"Claire, do you remember that one time that you and I came out here, when we left Cassandra with your parents?" he said

"Ah yes. I do. That was the time I had to go to the hospital because someone HAD to drive the ATV just a little too fast! Luckily I had a wonderful doctor! I believe that his name was...Cullen. Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Atleast I think. He seemed...a bit different tho."

_I don't know how much more of this I can take! _I thought to myself! I wonder what Alex is thinking. Claire usually doesnt talk about this type of stuff with him! Dr. Cullen must be good looking for Claire to remember him. She's usually not like this.

"I wonder if I will ever see him again?" Claire said, breaking my daze.

"Cassie I think you would like him! Maybe you should injure yourself..."

"MOM" I yelled, cutting her off in mid sentence, I usually only call her mom or mother when iam REALLY mad... or just annoyed!

"What did I say hunn?"

"You want me to hurt myself so you can see him again? THAT'S nice of you"

"Oh. I see your point. Iam sorry Cassandra, really I am!"

"Thats fine...please don't do that again though. I AM only 14, I wouldnt mind living to be oh I don't knoe maybe 39 atleast."

Alex just gave me the "look", a look I have gotten used too. It ment "iam dissapointed in you"

GOD I hated it!

"Look, Alex! Forestry! We MUST be getting close now! Oh I am SO excited!" said claire, once again being a bit annoying!

People think me and Claire have a lot in common! We are both stubborn, we had good taste in clothes, but not so much in music! She hates most fo the stuff I listen too! Oh well. Then, we had our differences! She hated scary movies and anything that would usually scare someone so bad that you would run away crying or just with complete fear, like... oh I don't know... vampires! She HATES to watch Buffy the Vampire slayer, just because of the vampires and all the scary stuff that happens in it! But me I LOVE that show. It could be because I know that vampires and myths!

"Don't get carried away by all the nature mom. We haven't passed the forks sign yet."

"Oh I know hunn iam just so excited!" she said.

"I'm not" I said in a voice that I hoped was quiet enough for her not to hear. She heard tho. Lucky me!

"Cassie, this is BIG for us! You father got a $1000 raise! Thats WAY better then what he made when we lived in LA. He could of chose to stay in LA and made what his old salary was, but he wanted a raise and to get the raise, we had to move here, to Forks! Plus, you did say how you wanted to move as well!" Claire said. Now she was really getting on my nurves. Alex probably wished that I was a boy.

"Yeah. I did want to move, but to a bigger house in LA not in Forks!"

"Cassie, the house we bought in Forks IS bigger then our old house in LA! Its nicer too!"she said with a bit more anger to her voice, she was still calling me Cassie, which ment she couldnt be getting that much more mad!

"Oh well. I just wish we never had to move. Iam probably going to be miserable for a while and it is all your fault" a yelled, in a much louder tone then I expected and pointed at my mother.

"CASSANDRA" she yelled

"Can you PLEASE STO..."

"Dad look out!!!!" I yelled.

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. New faces.

"_CASSANDRA" she yelled_

"_Can you PLEASE STO..."_

"_DAD LOOK OUT"_

_then everything went black..._

I grabbed onto my bag, remembering that I put my ipod charger and my cell phone and my favorite book in it. I also had a sweater, some Mr. Noodles and a bottle of water in there. Fighting with Claire and Alex made me forget about those things.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed as our car rolled into the ditch then into the starting line or the forest.

Claire and Alex screamed as well.

The next think I know, the car came to a halt. I was in minor pain. Probably a few bruises. Didn't feel like anything serious. I hoped.

I noticed that the back window was broken. The hole was large enough for me to fit through it, but first, I wanted to make sure that Alex and Claire were okay. I didn't here a word from either of them since we stopped.

I went over to them "mom" I said. I waited, no reply. "Dad" I said a moment later, but no reply from him either. This was totally depressing. I decided to grab my bag and crawl out the back window and walk through the forest. I wasent sure how smart this was, but it was worth the risk.

To me, it felt like I was walking for two hours, when according to my watch, it was only 30 min! I was starting to get tired and light headed so I decided to look for a rock to sit on for a while.

I set my bag down and decided to use it as a pillow. It was the only 'soft' thing I really had and I didn't want to get my sweater all dirty.

I think I fell unconscious because I was suddenly awoken by a voice in the distance. I didn't see anyone tho. But then I started to see someone in the distance. A man. He looked about in his twenties!

The man approached me in a hurry.

"Hi I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Are you alright? What happened?" he asked very politely "oh, and also most importantly, what is your name?" he added.

"I'm Cassandra Smith, I just moved here, to Forks, from Las Angeles California. Me and my mom and dad were driving. We kinda got into a fight then a car was in our lane and we swerved off into the ditch and rolled into the forest. At least thats what I think happened. It all happened so fast..." At this point, I was crying.

"Does any thing hurt?" he asked professionally.

"My head hurts a bit and my arm does also. I don't think my parents are okay tho. Before I left the car, I tried to see if my parents were okay. When I said their names, I got no reply. I couldnt even hear their hearts beating!" I continued

"That's terrible!" he said. "How are you feeling now?"

"I feel really tired. I havent been able to sleep very well the last few nights."

He looked around, as if to see if anyone was around, or looking. Then he picked me up, his body was so cold, it kinda made me shiver. "Rest your eyes Cassandra" were the last words he said.

Then he started to run. Although, he ran so fast, it felt like...like I was flying! How was this humanly possible? Claire did say that Dr. Cullen didn't seem normal. Maybe she was right.

I must or passed out or something because the next thing I know, I was lying down on a couch with seven people around me. They were all so...beautiful! Like I died and went to heaven and they were all the angels around me!

The only one I recognized was Dr. Cullan.

"Shes awake!" said the beautiful girl with the spiky brown pixy like hair.

"Like I told you Alice, she just needed to rest" Said Dr. Cullen

"Uhmm hi" I said shyly

Dr. Cullen was the first to speak. "How are you feeling now Cassandra?" he asked.

"Better" I said "where am I?" I asked

"You are at my house and this is my family."

He first pointed to the girl with brown pixie like hair. "This is Alice." he said. Alice didnt seem shy at all! She sat down on the couch with me after she was introduced.

"These are my sons Emmett, Jasper and Edward" he said

The three of them looked like... GODS Edward was the most good looking! I swear they could all be models or something!

"You already met my daughter Alice, This is my other daughter Rosalie. And this is my wife, Esme." he said "oh, and you can just call me Carlisle."

"Okay" I said in a bit of a panic. I was not worried though. They all seemed nice.

When I looked at all the weird faces around me, I stopped when I got to the guy who was the most god like. Edward I believe.

He was looking at me, then turned his head towards Alice like she called him, even though she didnt say a word.

He walked away and went up stairs. I wondered what I did.

"Don't worry about him Cassandra, hes always moody!" Alice said. "Oh, before I forget, how old are you anyways?" she asked.

"!4" I said feeling a bit more comfortable around Alice.

"Do you want to have another small nap hun? You look very tired!" Esme said.

"Okay." I said not wanting to argue with them.

I closed my eyes, but when I heard them talking I decited to pretend to sleep and listen to what they were saying.

"ESME CARLISLE! Can she stay?" asked Alice.

"Please" Rosalie said.

"Shes such a cute kid! And her parents are dead. Where else would she go?" Alice said.

"Edwards not going to be happy with this. But wait, what about the whole... vampire...thing? We would have to tell her that she is living in a house with 7 vampires!" Carlisle said.

"So? It is not like we would hurt her or any thing. It will just be like with Bella!" Alice said.

After I heard that I started to fall asleep.

_Im in a room with vampires! _I said to myself excitedly! _But wait... arnt vampires a...myth?_I thought to myself. I think to much! Oh well!

And then, I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. The secret behind the Cullen's.

I woke up about an hour and a half later. The only person in the room with me was Alice. I think she stayed in there to wait for me to wake up.

I couldn't believe how beautiful she was! I never thought that anyone could be that pretty. Actually I don't even think "pretty" was even the right word.

"YAY! You are finally awake! How are you feeling?" Alice asked. When she said that, Rosalie came running down stairs.

"I feel a lot better. What happened to my mom and dad? Where is Carlisle?" I asked.

"Carlisle had to rush to the hospital. They called him because of... the car accident you and your family were just in. Unfortunately. Your parents didn't make it Cassandra. I'm so, so sorry." Alice said, answering both of my questions.

"Oh" I said. I started to cry. Alice and Rosalie were on both sides of me, trying to comfort me. "This is all my fault!" I said.

"Cassandra, don't think that! Its not your fault!" Rosalie said.

"It is though. I was fighting with Claire and Alex. The last thing Alex said was 'can you please sto' then we went into the ditch. I don't know how I survived though." I said, not crying as much.

"Its still not your fault though Cassandra, it could of happened even if you weren't fighting!" Alice said.

"They are right Cassandra. You can't put all the blame on yourself." Esme said. I didnt notice her in the living room. It scared me how she appeared out of no wear!

"Are you mad at me for thinking it was my fault? You all kind of seem mad." I said.

"No! Of course not honey! Why would we be mad at you?" Esme asked.

"Because I am blaming my self for the accident." I said in a sad tone.

"We arnt mad about the Cassandra. Actually, were not mad at all!" Rosalie said.

"Ok. But now that they are both dead, were am I supposed to go now? I know no one in Forks, and I really don't want to have to back to LA without my Claire and Alex." I said.

"You can stay here with us for as long as you want. Although..."Esme started to say, but she quickly stopped.

I never realized that all the Cullen's were in the living room now. Including Carlisle. When did he get back? He probably came in another door and just didn't realize.

"Although what?" I asked.

"Cassandra, do you want to stay here with us?" Emmett asked. He seemed impatient.

I thought about this for a moment. Maybe they were joking around when they said they were vampires. But even if they were, COOL!

"Yeah, I do" I said "if it is okay with you all, of course." I added

Edward, the gorgeous one, just cringed. He seemed to... growl.

Carlisle looked around the room at everyone. Everyone but Edward seemed to nod. YAY!

"Its perfectly fine with us Cassandra. We just want you to have a safe home. You would be safe with us." Carlisle said.

"Then okay!" I said cheerfully! Edward didnt seem to pleased.

Emmett gave me a BIG bear hug. He was also cold, like Carlisle was. The cold didnt seem to affect me anymore.

"Im going to go see Bella. I don't know when I will be back." Edward said and stomped out of the house.

"Don't worry about him Cassandra. Like I said before, he is always moody." Alice said.

"What were you going to tell me. Before you asked if I wanted to stay?" I said in a very curious tone.

"Well..." Esme started, but it didn't look like she had it in her to tel me. Carlisle continued for he.

"Were vampires. But don't worry, were the good type of vampires. We don't drink human blood, we only drink animal blood. We call ourselves... vegetarians!" he said.

I was quiet for what seemed 5 minutes. A very long 5 minutes though.

"Cassandra?" Esme said.

"Your all vampires?... COOL!"I said. They all seemed shocked from my reaction, all but Alice. I wondered why.

"You are not creped out by this? We have only told one other human, Bella the girl Edward went to see, his girlfriend, that we were vampires. We honestly expected you to run away screaming." Esme said.

"Honestly, this is cool! I love vampires! My favourtie show is Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Although I thought that vampires were only myths." I said.

"Alice, you seemed to be the only one not surprised about my reaction. Why is that?" I asked.

"Well, I guess we should inform you about us. You see Cassandra, some vampires have special powers. In our family, myself Edward and Jasper all have powers. My power is that I can see into the future. When someone decides to do something, I can see it. Edward can read peoples minds. The only humans mind he cannot read is his girlfriend, Bella Swan. You will meet her later today! Edward is planning on bringing her over here to meet you. He is probably telling her about you. And Jasper can sense the emotion around him. He knows what your emotion is. Always."

Jasper told Alice something. He talked to fast that I could not here a word he said. The only word I did hear was "wolves". That made me shudder.

"OH. Another thing you should know is we never go out in the sun. That is why we live here in Forks. It is the rainiest place! Perfect for us!" Alice said.

"Your in grade nine, right?" Alice asked.

"Yes." I said. Why does it matter I thought to myself. I wonder if Edward could still read my mind, even when he is at Bella's house.

"Well, me and Edward are Seniors and Forks high school so we thoguht that if you are going to join our family, that you should go to school. Just like us. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are supposed to be on collage right now. They graduated last year." Alice said.

"We can regester in a couple of days. I want her to get ust to life here first." Carlisle said.

"Cassandra, do you mind changing your last name to Cullen? Since we technically did adopt you." Esme asked.

"Sure. Thats fine with me." I said. Since my parents were dead, I really didnt want my last name to be Smith.

"Great! Esme, how about you and Rosalie go shopping for human food. Alice, Emmett and Jasper can show her around. Then tomorrow, only if you want Cassandra, can go clothes shopping."

"Sounds fine with me!" Esme said

"Me too" said Rosalie seeming very happy with me being her new sister.

"Im fine with it!!" said Alice.

"Emmett? Jasper?" Carlisle asked. Jasper had been so quiet.

"YES! Of course this is fine with me!" Emmett said.

The only answer we waited for was Jasper.

"Fine with me." He finally said after a couple of seconds. Close to a minute though.

"Okay. Perfect. I hope you like it her Cassandra. I really do. Well now I have to get back to the hospital. I will see you all later. I hope Edward is in a better mood with Bella around. Alice what do you think?" Carlise said.

"He seems to be a bit better. But that can change." Alice said.

"Okay. Bye everyone. Oh, and welcome home Cassandra." Carlisle said then left to go to work.

My new family is a whole bunch of vampires. I never saw that coming, although, I'm not physic like Alice was!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Cullen mansion.

"This is mine and Jasper's room." Alice said. Their room was so nice. It had a really nice view from the window. There was no bed though. 

"Where is your bed?" I asked. From the way they looked at me, it sounded like a stupid question. Oh well. 

"I guess that was the one part I forgot to tell you. We don't sleep, so we don't need beds. We do have beds in our 3 spare bedrooms. You can have a choice of anyone you want!" Alice said. As Alice skipped ahead, Emmett followed her, but Jasper stayed back with me in the room. 

"Don't worry about the question. It wasn't stupid. No one really knows that we don't sleep. I do think we should have beds in our rooms though. It would make it look like we sleep, but no one really comes over." he said. 

"You can tell I felt stupid. Right?" I asked. 

"Yup" he said.

"We better catch up to Alice and Emmett before they get to upset." Jasper said. 

"You two are very slow! Anyways, this is Emmett and Rosalie's room. I hate to admit, I like my room better" Alice said. 

Emmett obviously didnt like that comment so he flicked her in the back oh the head. I would of thought that would hurt, but it didnt seem to hurt Alice. Not one bit. Maybe he didn't flick her as hard as I thought. 

"This room here between mine and Jasper's and Emmett and Rosalie is one of the spare bedrooms. I think you will like this one! It has a really nice bed and a good view."Alice said. 

The room was huge! Way nicer then my room in LA! The bed was bigger, their was a computer! The bed looks SO comfortable.

"WOW" was all I could say about it. It looked about as big or even bigger then Claire and Alex's room! 

"Do you like it Cassandra?" Emmett asked. 

"I LOVE it! Its so much nicer then my room at home and bigger!" I said. 

"So you wanna stay here kid?" Emmett asked. 

"Yeah, I do." I said. "I just thought of something though." 

"What is it?" Emmett asked. 

"I have to start at a new high school right?" I asked. 

"Yeah. You will like it their though." Alice said. "What's on your mind?" 

"In LA, when new people come to school, everyone seems to pick on them. I hate getting picked on. I really don't want to go.." I said before Alice cut me off.

"Because you don't want anyone picking on you." Alice said. It wasn't even a question. 

"Yeah." I said. Jasper must of felt my sadness because he came over to me and started to comfort me. 

"Don't worry about that Cassandra. You're our little sister now. We won't let anything happen to you." He said. 

"Ok it couldn't be that bad right?"I asked. 

"Ofcourse not! You can eat lunch with me, Edward Bella and Bella's friends Angela and her boyfriend. The only problem is that me Edward Bella Angela and her boyfriend are graduation this year so you would have 3 years without us."Alice said. Great. I don't want to be alone without them for three years.

"Oh. That's ok. I will probably make friends in my classes." I said.

"Do you want to go see Edwards room? It's on the third floor. There is also another bedroom up there. Unless you want this room." She said. 

"I like this room. I think im going to like it here. I guess we can go see Edwards room. Do you think he will mind though?" I asked. 

"No. He wont mind." Alice said as she pulled me upstairs. 

Edward had a nice room. He had a big leather couch, a big glass window, and a large cd collection.

"WOW how many CD's does he have? I love music!" I said

"A lot!" Emmett said. 

"Edward loves music too. See Emmett, I told you they had something in commen!"Alice said.

I hope Edward does like me though. I couldnt imagine living with someone who doesnt like me! Oh well. 

I walked over to the window and looked outside. It has a good view. Just like in Alice's room. I think Alice's is better though. 

"Edwards just driving down the road with Bella now. Lets go back downstairs. We will wait on the couch for them. Then you will meet Bella!" Alice said. 

"Do you think she will like me?" I asked. I really hope she does. 

"Yes. She will. Edward has already told her why you are here. She wants to ask you some things though." Alice said. 

"What type of 'things'? I asked.

"You will see!" Alice said. 

"Their here! I can here them talking. They seem to be... fighting." Emmett said. 

"Its nothing. Here they come!" Alice said. Wow iam nervous. 

I sat in between Emmett and Alice. Alice seemed excited for me to meet Bella. 

The two people who walked into the room weren't who I was expecting to be, but I was happy to see them. It was Rosalie and Esme with about 3 bags of groceries each! 

"Were home!" Rosalie said. "Edward and Bella are outside still. Bella forgot something in the car so she went back to get it. I think it was a gift from the dog. Bleh! She wants to show it to you Alice." 

Rosalie went quickly into the kitchen, put the groceries on the counter and ran into the livingroom. When she came in, she gave me a BIG hug! Then when she sat down, she put me on her lap. 

"Dog?" I asked. 

" I will explain later!" Rosalie said. Esme was in the room now too. She also seemed excited for me to meet Bella. 

"Okay. Now Edward and Bella are comming throguh the door." Alice said. 

Then, they walked in. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Cassandra meets Bella. 

I hear Edward talking when he walks through the door. Rosalie stiffens beside me. I wonder why? Does she not like Bella or something? 

"Bella! Edward!" Alice said as she skipped to go hug Bella. 

"Bella, this is Cassandra." Edward said. 

"Hi" Bella said. She is really pretty! Am I the only non-beautiful one in this room? I asked myself. Bella has brown hair, pretty brown eyes, and is taller then me. That could be because I was way younger then her. 

"Hi" I said. Then we shook hands. 

"Edward has told me a bit about you. He said that your parents died. That's so sad." Bella said. She seemed nice. Or maybe she was just acting. 

"Yeah. It could be worse though. I could have also died, my I pod could of gotten broken, or Carlisle might not of found me and I wouldn't have a place to live right not." I said. Everything I said was the first things that came to my mind.

"Yeah. I guess that's true." Bella said. Then Edward led her to the couch. Alice did the same with me, then Emmett pulled me onto his lap because their was no more room on the couch. 

It was very quiet for about 20 min!

"Cass, are you getting hungry?" Rosalie asked.

"Uhmmm kind of." I said. I had a good feeling that Rosalie was trying to find an excuse to get out of the room. 

"kay. What do you want to eat? Want me to take you out some where?" She asked. 

"Uhm. It doesn't really matter." I said. 

"Kay. How about some chicken nuggets? I can go make them for you now." Rosalie said. 

"Sounds good to me!" I said.

"Okay." Rosalie said then walked out of the room.

"I took Cassandra in your room today Edward. You both have a lot in commen. She loves music! We were looking through her I pod and you both like the same kinds of music." Alice said. 

"Cool." Edward said. 

I don't think he likes me. That sucks! I thought to myself. 

"What time is it?" Bella asks. 

"3:10. Why?" Esme said.

"Charlie told me to be home at 3:30 today. He has people from is work coming over. There is a new guy. His name is Dave Bradley I think. He is bringing his daughter. I don't remember her name. I think its Alanna, but I'm not sure." Bella said. 

"Ok. Well dear, if you want to get home in time, you and Edward should leave in about five minutes. I'm going to go help Rose. I want to make sure she is doing it right." Esme said.

Esme left the room and went into the kitchen with Rosalie. 

"so, Cassandra. How do you like it here so far?" Bella asked. 

"I really like it. This house is way nicer then my house in LA." I said.

"Rosalie mentioned something about a gift for you from a dog. What do you think she means by that Bella?" I asked. This was kind of bothering me. 

"Alice, did you tell her about the La Push boys?" Bella asked. She sounded a little surprised. 

"No. We all decided not to tell her that part. I guess we should now that Bella brought it up though. Alice, do you want to tell her?" Edward said. He seemed like he didn't want to tell me himself. 

"Uhmm." Alice said. It seemed like she didn't want to tell me.

"Bella, can you come here for a minute. We need your help making Cass' dinner." Esme said. 

"Coming." Bella said then walked into the kitchen. 

Then Edward pulled me off of Emmett's lap and said "Don't worry. I don't hate you." Then he put me back on Emmett's lap. Maybe he heard what I thought. 

"Get Bella to tell her this. I don't really want to talk about _them_" Alice said. Them?

"Ok fine." Edward said. 

" Them?" I asked. What was I missing here?

Then Bella walked back into the room. Rosalie and Esme were both still in the kitchen. 

"uhm, Bella,"Edward started to say.

"yes?" Bella said. She seemed shocked by how Edward said her name. 

"Alice doesn't want to tell her about the 'dogs' so can you?" Edward said. It seemed like he didn't want to tell me either. 

"Uhm, sure. I guess so." Bella said. 

"it would be better, Bella, if you told her because they are your friends." Alice said. I'm confused!


	6. Chapter 6

chapter six

chapter six. Werewolves

"Cassandra, do you like scary stories?" Bella asked me. i wonder if this has anything to do with the whole wolves thing. 

"Yes. It does." Edward said. what does he mean?

"I read your thoughts. did you forget that i can do that?" Edward said. Ha ha i did forget.

"yes. i did. What does scary stories have to do with wolves Bella?" I asked.

"Edward, do you really think that she has to know this?" Emmett said. It seemed like that was the one thing he didn't want me to know. His hands seemed ready to cover my ears so i wouldn't be able to hear anything.

"i want to know though. but is it something that i have to know?" i asked.

"Here Cass. I hope you like them. This is the first time i actually cooked in the oven. I'm happy!" Rosalie said as she walked back in to the room and sat back down beside Alice. She looked like she wanted to know the story. Or maybe she wanted to see my reaction.

"thanks!" i said. I was hungrier then i thought i was.

"if your going to live with us i would say it is something you have to know. How is your food?" Esme said.

"oh ok. Its really good! Thanks Rosalie and Esme." i said.

"Your welcome. Continue Bella." Rosalie said. Esme just smiled at me.

"Do you know what vampire's enemies are Cassandra?" Bella asked. What is up with all these questions. i want to get to the point.

"Uhmm i think werewolves, or Buffy, but iam not sure." i said.

"you are right about the werewolves. Do you know anything about them?" Bella said.

"uhm... not that much. I saw in a movie that they only come out when its a full moon out. Uhm, they are big and strong, and that they dont like vampires." i said.

"not exactly. You are right about how they are big and strong." Bella said.

"lucky guess." i heard Edward say very quietly. Emmett elbowed him.

"Your also right about not liking vampires. Vampires and wolves cannot stand the smell of each other. they try to stay away from each other at all times." Bella said.

"how do you know all this Bella? are there werewolves here in Forks?" i asked. Werewolves were the only thing that really scared me. I was always afraid from some of the movies i have watched that they are real and would want to hurt me.

Edward looked up at me with worry in his eyes. 

"Well, they are not here in Forks, but they are close enough. They are down in La Push." Bella said. 

I gulped, very loudly. Then Edward pulled me off of Emmett's lap and pulled me onto his then wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't worry. i will never let them hurt you." He said. " That's one thing i can promise."

"Edward they wouldn't hurt her. Jacob is my best friend." Bella said. This all sort of scared me. 

Edward tightened his arms around me. 

"Don't worry." he said. 

"your friends w-with were w-wolves?" i said, having trouble with talking about this. 

"yes. i am. Jacob Black. Hes like family to me. My dad and his dad are best friends as well. Do you want to meet him one time? I'm going to visit 

him tomorrow." Bella said. I felt Edward stiffen. Emmett did the same thing. 

I looked around the room at the faces of my new family. I wanted to see their oppinion. First i looked at Esme. She nodded. Then Rosalie. She shook her head. So did Alice. Jasper looked at everyone then at me. He nodded. 

Emmett's answer shocked me. 

"Yeah, go ahead kiddo. If they do hurt you, then i would have a good reason to pick a fight with Paul. God i hate him! hes such a jerk!" 

Once again, Edward stiffened under me. 

"Bella, its 3:15. i think you should be getting home if you are going to make it home in time." Esme said. 

"ok. So you think about that Cassandra. if you dont want to, thats ok." Bella said. 

"Ok. Bye." i said. 

Edward pulled my up with him when he got up, then he went over to grab Bella by the waist.

After everyone said bye we went back to sit on the couch. 

"So, what do you think Cass. Do you want to meet some wolves?" Alice said.

"i dont know. Will i be safe Alice?" i asked. 

"Well, i cannot see wolves. Their is something about them that i cannot see. But, like Bella said, they wouldnt hurt you."

"and if they do, i will go after them." Emmett said then laughed.

Rosalie gave him a look. The look she gave reminded me of Alex. This is the first time i have thought of them since the accedent. 

"were do you want me to put my plate?" i asked.

"Here. i will take it. was it good dear?" Esme said. 

"yes very good. Just like how my mom ust to make them." i said. 

"I dont think you should go Cass. i dont want you getting hurt, even though Bella wont let that happen." Rosalie said. 

"Rosalie, if i do decide to go, will you be mad at me?" i asked. All eyes went on her. 

"of course not. its your choice. iam just stating my opinion." Rosalie said. 

"how many are their?" i asked.

"8. Sam, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, Seth and Leah." Jasper said. That was the first thing he said in a while. He was sitting between me and 

Alice. He had his arm around Alice. 

"Leah?" i asked. i thought were wolves were only boys. 

"Yeah. You turn into a wolf from genetics. Seth and Leah are brother and sister. Their dad, Harry, died a couple of months ago." Alice said.

"oh. that sucks." i said. i know how they would of felt.

"well, what you can do is go for the drive with Edward and Bella to the border line were our territory ends and theirs begind, then you can decide when you are their. Bella is probably going to call the dog, i mean Jacob, and tell him that you might go." Emmett said.

"ok." i said.

after we talked about that, Carlisle came home. He talked about the rest of his day at work. Then he went up to his office.  
When he went upstairs Emmett and Jasper went outside. Esme finished washing my plate then went upstairs to talk to Carlisle. It was just me Alice and Rosalie in the living room.

"were did Emmett and Jasper go?" i asked. They left without saying a word.

"hunting. Remember how Carlisle explained that we drink animal blood? Well, thats what we call hunting." Rosalie said. 

ew.

"Well, i guess if your maybe going with Bella to meet Jacob tomorrow, then maybe the three of us can go shopping now! then, when we get home, we can set up your room the way you like it." Alice said. 

"ok! that sounds fun!" i said. 

"ok. i really want a new top. i saw a really nice one in a flyer the other day." Rosalie said. I really like my new sisters. 

"okay. iam going to go tell Esme and Carlisle. Be back in a minute!" Alice said. 

"want to take my car? its a red convertible." Rosalie said.

"okay!" i said. Do you know were my bag is?" 

"yup. here" Rosalie said then handed me my bag. I pulled out my pink Hollister sweater. 

"thanks." i said

"no problem." She said. 

"okay. they said we can go, but we cant be late." Alice said. then we left. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter

Chapter 7

I had so much fun shopping with Alice and Rosalie. Alice bought me almost everything that I really wanted. I have a lot of new clothes now. I also bought new pairs of shoes. Rosalie bought a really nice top, and Alice bought some jeans. When we got home, it was about 9:20. All the guys, including Edward, were sitting on the couch. They were watching TV. Esme wasent here, neither was Carlisle.

"Have fun shopping?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah! I got so much stuff." I said. Emmett laughed then walked over to give Rosalie a hug, then give me one. He just flicked Alice, then laughed.

Jasper walked over to Alice's side. Edward stayed on the couch, smiling like something was funny.

"Want to go rearrange your room now Cass?" Alice asked with a smirk on her face.

"Sure" I said. Then we went upstairs. When we got their Esme and Carlisle were in my room. Their was more stuff in my room now.

The bed was the same, the computer and computer desk were the same, their was 2 new dressers a new couch, and a TV stand with a brand new plasma screen TV on it!

"WOW" I said. "When did all this get here?"

I heard the guys laughing from downstairs. They were coming up the stairs now, still laughing.

"We got you all this for a 'home welcoming gift'" Edward said. "I picked it all up after dropping Bella off. She really likes you Cass. She wants you to come with her tomorrow."

I went over and hugged them all. I gave Edward the biggest hug. "thank you SO much" I said. Then –it was now 9:45- after about 5ish hours of shopping and touring around Forks, I was really tired and decided to go to sleep.

I woke up at about 9:30. Earlier then usual, but not by much.

"Good morning Sunshine!" Alice said as she ran into my room. "How did you sleep?" she probably already knew.

"Very good. This bed is so comfy!" I said. Then Rosalie ran into the room.

"Have you decided what you are going to do yet?" Rosalie asked.

"Uhm I think I'm going to go. Edward did say that Bella really wanted me to go." I said.

"Okay. What do you want for breakfast?" Alice asked.

Yuck. I hate eating breakfast.

Then Edward came into the room.

"You really should eat something Cass. I don't know if you will be eating their." Edward said.

"How about I make you some cereal? Its easy to make." Alice said.

"Ok. I guess. What kinds do you have?" I asked.

"Froot loops, Frosted Flakes, Honey combs, Rice Crispies" Alice said.

"Honey combs please." I said. Yum.

"Ok. You get dressed while I get it ready ok?" She said.

"Ok." I said.

I put on my new aeropostale top and my new light purple aeropostale sweater. I wore black skinny jeans with it. Rosalie picked it out for me. I love them.

By the time I was finished eating and getting ready it was 10:05.

"Ready to go Cass?" Edward said. "I told bella we would be there by 10:30. She is meeting the dog at 11:00"

"Yep, lets go." I said. I gave everyone a hug then followed Edward to his shiny silver Volvo. He has a really nice car. I want one!

"Your still to young." Edward said.

"Huh?" I said. What was he talking about?

He laughed. "Your still to young to drive."

"Oh, right." I said.

We drove in silence for at least 10ish minutes.

"How much farther is her house?" I asked.

"We're just turning onto her street now." Edward said.

"Ok." I said.

"Here we are." Edward said.

"Is her dad nice?" I asked.

"Well… he has his moments." Edward said. That sounds kind of like Alex.

Edward knocked on the door when we got there. A man opened the door.

"Oh, hello Edward, come in." he said. That must have been Bella's dad.

"Thank you Charlie. Charlie, this is Cassandra. Esme and Carlisle just adopted her yesterday." Edward said.

"oh. What happened to her parents?" Charlie said.

I looked down to the floor. I honestly didn't want to talk about that. Edward seemed to notice.

"Can Bella tell you later? I don't think Cassandra wants to talk about that right now." Edward said.

"Sure, sure." Charlie said. "Bella, Edward and Cassandra are here."

"Ok, Coming." I heard Bella say from up stairs. She came running down the stairs and went right to Edward's side.

"Hey Edward, Hey Cass, Ready to go?" Bella said.

"Yep." Edward said.

"yeah" I said.

"Kay. Bye, dad. I will be home at about…"

"No rush Bells. Have a good time!" Charlie said.

We walked back to the car in silence. Bella and Edward sat in the front, Edward behind the wheel. I slid into the backseat, were I found a note.

_**Dear Cassandra**__._ It said:

_**I hope you have a good time at Jacob's. Just remember that he's not like a normal human like you and Bella. What ever you do, sweetie, don't make him mad. As you can see, with this note I gave you a new cell phone. Its somewhat like your old phone but its newer and plays music. I decided to give you this now, so if you ever want to leave you can call Emmett, Alice Rose or Esme too come get you. If you decide to stay as long as Bella stays, that's fine too. Edward would pick you up. Bella has her own phone to call Edward on. **_

_**Well, I have to go to work now. I will see you later on tonight. **_

_**Have fun!**_

_**Carlisle. **_

I picked up the phone. It was so nice!

Carlisle was right. It was just like my other phone, but this one was metallic pink. My other one was boring old silver.

"What do you have there Cass?" Edward asked.

"A note from Carlisle." I said.

"can I see it?" Edward asked.

"Sure." I said and handed him the note.

Edward read the note to himself.

"Hmm." Was all he said.

We drove in silence for a few minutes.

"Here we are." Edward said. "Uh-oh. Cassandra, are you sure you really want to go?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Whats wrong Edward?" I asked. Oh great.

"The dogs in a bad mood. Bella, he is definatlly going to talk about it. Cass, do you notice hoe his car is shaking?"

"yes…" I said. Wow, it really was shaking!

"Well that's what happens when he gets mad. He starts to shake, then if he gets mad enough, he turns into a wolf. Just wait here until the car stops shaking." Edward said.

We waited for about 5 minutes. Then a guy walked out of the car. He started to walk towards us, but he stopped.

"Why did he stop?" I asked.

"Because that's were the boundary line is. Wolfs cant pass it. Neither can vampires." Edward said.

"Oh." I said.

"He's not shaking any more. Be safe you too, and have fun." Edward said.

"Bye" Bella said and got out of the car.

"Bye Edward." I said, as I got out of the car. I put my new phone in my pocket. Bella waited for me. When I caught with her.

"Is Jacob nice" I asked. I was nervous to meet him.

"Yeah, he is. I wonder why he was mad" Bella said.

"Well, I guess we will find out now." I said as we reached him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Jacob Black.

"Hey Bells!" Jacob said.

I looked back to see if Edward's car was still there. It was. Maybe he was waiting to see if I changed my mind.

"Who's this?" Jacob said, and looked at me.

"This is Cassandra, remember? I told you about her on the phone. The Cullen's adopted her." Bella said.

"Oh" Jacob said. We walked over to Jacobs car.

"Another one…" I heard Jacob say under his breath.

"What?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh. Nothing." Jacob said.

I crawled into the back seat of Jacob's car.

"So, Bells. What have you been up too? I haven't seen you for a while." Jacob said, pretending that I wasn't there.

"Uhm, actually, nothing really. I had a test yesterday. I have no idea how I did. I think I did well." Bella said.

"How long have you been living with the Cullen's, Cassandra?" Jacob asked me.

"Not long. Yesterday was my first day." I said. "Dr. Cullen found me. He brought me back to his house, told me about my… parents and then basically adopted me." I said.

"Oh. I haven't seen you around Forks or La Push before. Did you just move here or something?" Jacob asked.

"Well, my family and I just moved here from LA. Did Bella tell you what happened to my parents?" I asked.

"No. She just told me that you were maybe going to come with her. What happened?" He asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it right now, sorry." I said.

"That's alright." He said.

It took about 10 minutes to get to Jacobs house. It was so tiny! When we got there, there was two boys standing in front of the house. The two boys were very big, like Jacob.

"Jake, you didn't tell me that Quil and Embry were going to be here." Bella said.

"I didn't know either." Jacob said honestly.

We got out of the car and headed over to the two boys who Bella had called Quil and Embry.

"Hey Jake! Whos the new little cutie?" One of them asked. Were they talking about… me?

"Oh. This is Cassandra Cullen. Dr. Cullen's new snack. I mean child. He adopted her yesterday." Jacob said.

"Oh. Well, Sam sent us here to get you for a pack meeting, but I see your busy." The short one said.

"Maybe I will stop by Sam and Emily's when Bella and Cassandra leave." Jacob said.

"Ok, whatever." The taller one said. "bye Jake, Bella, Cullen."

Then they were gone. I didn't quite get why they called me "Cullen". I guess that can be because that was my new last name. But oh well.

"Lets go to the beach!" Jacob said. I love beaches!

"Ok!" Bella said. Then they walked off. Almost like they forgot I was there. I slowly followed.

The beach was nothing like the beaches in LA. I like them better there.

Jacob and Bella were taking a walk along the shore line. I ust to do that with my two best friends, Emilie and Jamie. Then we usually would go swimming. Sometimes we wouldn't get back to my house till 11. I really miss those moments.

A walked over to a fire pit. There were logs there that were probably used for sitting on. I sat on the one facing the water.

I remembered how I ust to sit with my friends facing the ocean at home. We never wanted to actually talk because we just wanted to listen to the waves.

Then, it hit me, Texting! I could text one of my friends! Jamie may not reply fast, but I know Emilie will. She never leaves without her phone!

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and turned it on. It said I had 2 new messages. Both from Emilie. Shocker.

"CASSSSSS, I miss you sooo much! Come visit me soon, ok babe?" the first one said. She sent it yesterday.

"Cassandra! OMG I say the news! Are you ok? The cops said that only your mom and dad were in the car. But no you? Whats up with that? I knew it was your family because of Clare and Alex's name, and the car! OMG im like freaking out! Text me back ASAP-if your still ALIVE that is!" The second one said. ON NO! what would my family back home think? Oh well.

I thought about what to say. Should I tell her im living with a whole bunch of scary vampires?

"Emilie" I started to write. "I'm fine! Don't worry. I was walking in the forest, looking for help. I sat down on a rock to try to fall asleep for a few. Then, a man found me! A rich doctor too! His name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. But I just call him Carlisle. He has and amazing family Em! And I GIANT house! He has 2 daughters and 3 sons! And they are ALL GORGEOUS! Its almost like I died, went to heaven and there all angels greeting me! I will ask Carlisle if I can call you when I get back to home. Im out my Edward-my new "brothers" girlfriend, Bella and her friend Jake. Bye! I miss you soo much!"

I read it over then press send. _I like this phone_. I thought to my self. _Its soo much nicer then my other phone. Im glad Edward gave it to me. But im happy I used this sim-card. Maybe I should use the other then give Em and Jamie my new number! _

I remembered I had that sim card in my pocket. I took it out and put it in the phone. "2 missed calls'' was on the scream when I turned my phone back on. I pressed view. They were both from Alice.

I wondered how my phone knew her number, so I looked through the phone book. These names popped up: Alice Carlisle Edward Emmett Esme Jasper Rosalie. Figures that they would put all there numbers in my phone. I knew Emilie's number off by heart! Same with Jamie. I put there numbers in.

"Hello" Someone said from behind me. It made me jump. The boy just laughed. It was Jacob. He sat down beside me.

"Bella told me what happened. I'm so sorry! Lucky that vamp-doc found you." He said.

"Carlisle's great. He is like the father I have always wished for. It never really seemed like my father liked me that much. And my mother…. She LOVED to call me 'Cassie'. Man I hated that! She even knew I hated it. But did she ever stop calling me that? No!" I said. "Where is Bella?" I asked.

"Oh, she's on her way. We raced back." He said then started to laugh, like he said a joke. "She wont be back for a good 10 minutes!" He said. Oh wow!

"Are you a fast runner or something?" I asked.

"I guess you can say that." Jacob said. "How you liking it down here?"

"WAY to rainy! I cam from Las Angeles, where its sunny! And beautiful. Here its too rainy and….wet and I haven't seen this much green in my life! Oh, and did I mention its wet?" I said. I was surprised at how open I could be with Jacob. And just a half hour ago I thought he didn't like me!

"Oh. So this isn't the ideal place for you then?" he asked.

"Nope!" I replied.

He laughed.

"Took you long enough" Jacob said to Bella without looking away from my face. _How awkward! _I thought.

Just then, my phone started to ring. My favourite song, Beauty in the Breakdown by The Scene Aesthetic was my ring tone. How did they know…

"Hello?" I said.

"Cass! Its Alice! Do you have a minute?" She asked.

"Sure! One sec." I replied.

"I will be right back. I have to take this call" I told Bella and Jacob. I headed towards the water. It was nice and warm on my feet.

"Whats up Alice?" I asked.

"How is it there in La Push?" She asked.

"Its okay, I guess. When I first got here it seemed like Jacob didn't like me. Then him and Bella started to go for a little walk, alone, so I sat down and checked my phone. I had 2 texts waiting for me on my other sim card. It was from my friend Emilie. I miss her a lot! She said the accident was on the news and was worried about me. So I assured her that I was okay! Then I put in my other sim card and it said there was two missed calls. Both from you. I was going to call you back…but then Jacob came over and sat with me. Bella was still far back. They had a race back. Bella only came back ten minutes after. Then Jacob asked me how I liked it here. I told him it was way to wet for my liking, but I will live. Then he wouldn't stop staring at me! It kind of made me feel self conscious!"

"He…Wouldn't…stop….staring?" Alice asked hesitantly.

"Is there a problem with that Alice?" I asked confused with Alice's tone.

"I-I don't know. I have to go talk to Edward. I will call you back, okay sweetheart?" Alice said in a panicky way. She said it so fast, it seemed like the words were just one long word!

"ok, bye" I said. Then I heard a click.

As i walked back towards him, I couldn't forget the look in his eyes. they we're breath taking ,yet I couldn't help but worry. _How would my new family react? _I thought.

That was the first time I have ever thought of a guy like that!

When I got back, I sat down on a log across from Jacob and Bella.

"Edward is on his way." Bella said. "He will be her very soon. We should head back now."

"Okay." I said. This time, Jacob stayed back to walk with me. Bella was up ahead.

"Cass-May I call you Cass? I know you hate being called Cassie. I was wondering if… well…. Maybe you would like to come with Bella the next time she comes to visit. I would really like to get to know you more." Jacob asked.

I looked into his eyes again, and I knew that I was slowly starting to fall in love with Jacob Black.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. Telling Esme.

Edward was waiting for us right at the exact spot he had dropped us off at earlier.

We said goodbye to Jacob, then walked over to Edwards car. I couldn't stop thinking about Jacob's breathtaking eyes! Without a word, I took a seat in the back. When we arrived at the Swan's house, Bella kissed Edward goodbye then went inside, not having said a single word to me or Edward the entire time. It seemed like Bella and Edward may have been fighting or something.

"Why don't you sit up here with me?" Edward asked politely, finally breaking the odd silence.

"Umm, sure," I replied, tilting my head to the side confusedly. After doing as he requested, we pulled away from Bella's house and headed home. 

"Well, how was it?" he queried. "It was… fun!" I replied.

"So, Jacobs eyes are breathtaking?" He smirked at this. 

How did he...?! 

Oh yeah. Mind reader.

"Well…" I stalled. 

The car started to accelerate, and Edward's hands clutched the steering wheel. Almost like he was mad or something.

"I came early to get you and Bella," Edward stated, eyes hard. "I was talking to Alice. Apparently, you told her that Jacob kept staring at you and wouldn't look away. And now… now you think his eyes are breathtaking, and that you might be falling in love with him! What am I supposed to do with that?" Grinding his teeth together audibly, he continued to speed down the road, not once looking at me. 

That was the end of the conversation. We didn't talk the rest of the ride.We were home in no time at all. As soon as I got in the door I greeted everyone, then headed straight for my room to call Bella. It may sound weird, but I thought she would be the only one I could talk to about this.

Emmett watched me walk up the stairs with a very worried look in his eyes.

I dialled Bella's phone number, having to read it off the piece of paper she had written it down on earlier that day. She must have been waiting by the phone, because after half a ring I heard her voice on the other end of the line exclaim, "Cass, there is something very special about you and Jacob!"

"Yeah, he seems like a great guy! But… Edward… he seemed so angry about it! What did I do wrong Bella? I don't understand!" 

While I was talking to Bella, I put my other sim card into my new amazing phone. I had another text from Emilie.

It said: 'OMG im sooo glad to hear your alright. Call me soon okay babe? Jamie says hi and I miss you. Give me your new number! I will call you every day! Well, almost everyday. I have to go now. Im out for dinner with Jamie's family. Miss you loads!'

"Cass? Did you hear what I said?" Bella asked.

"Huh? No, sorry. I was distracted." I admitted. I felt guilty. I mean, Bella was trying to help me. The least I could do was focus.

But she just laughed, replying, "That's okay! All I said was that you didn't do anything wrong. You can't help who you fall in love with. If you could, then I probably wouldn't be in love with Edward."

"I guess that's true. But my new family…. I don't think they will approve."

"Well, I know if I fell in love with someone, the first person I would talk to is my mom. 

When I fell in love with Edward, I couldn't really do that. Still, I'd talk to Esme if I were you."

"That's a good idea! Thank you so much Bella! You are a great help!"

Just then, there was a knock on my door.

"I have to go. I will talk to you later, ok Bella?" I asked hurriedly, not wanting to keep whoever had knocked waiting.

"Sure, bye!" Bella responded. Then she hung up, as did I.

"Come in!" I called.

"Hello love." Esme greeted, closing the door softly behind her. "Edward told me that you 

wanted to talk to me alone?"

"Yeah… I do," I replied, feeling suddenly nervous.

"What could be troubling you?"

"Well…" I began, averting my eyes guiltily. Then all the words tumbled out in a rush. "I think I may like Jacob Black, as more then a friend. There is just something about him, and he has amazing breathtaking eyes, and-"

"Cass, you know that he is an enemy!" Esme cried, completely shocked and dismayed.

"That's why I don't know what to do!" I moaned.

"You are going to have to tell the rest of our family," Esme replied, gentle but firm.

"Can't we just keep this in between me and you?" I asked.

Esme laughed, though her eyes were troubled. "Between Alice's seeing of the future and Edward's mind reading, you would be hard-pressed keeping it a secret for long. You may tell them up front when it's time for your dinner, or Edward, stubborn boy that he is, reads your mind and brings it up himself. Either way, it's a very important matter that will require some discussion."

She made a very good point. And, though I hated to admit it, I knew she was right.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. Falling for Jacob

*I usually don't do this, but I'm changing the Point Of View to EDWARDS point of view. Its not Cassandra's. Only for this chapter though.*

EPOV

As we were sitting here I could see that Jasper was picking up on mine and Cass's emotions and putting two and two together. He could tell how nervous Cass was. And he could tell that I was uneasy and frustrated. He was wondering why I was so frustrated. I mean, who WOULDN'T be frustrated when they hear that there new little sister is in love with a WOLF! Esme knows about it. She seems uneasy as well.

_I really don't want to be the one to bring this up. _I heard Cass think.

I walked up behind her. "Do you want me to bring it up?" I asked.

_YES PLEASE!!!_ She thought.

I sat back down in my chair. I thought about how to start. Things flashed through my head. _Esme, Carlisle, Cassandra wanted to tell you both something, but she didn't know exactly how to tell you, so she asked me to tell for her. _That was my first thought. That seems good.

"Cassandra, sweetheart, what's on your mind?" Carlisle asked her.

"Actually, Carlisle, Cassandra didn't exactly want to bring it up. So, I will for her. She's well… starting to fall in love with the dog!"

Every one had a shocked look on there faces. I went around the room the listen to there minds.

Esme: _There. It is now out there. Open for discussion. _

Emmett: _WHAT THE… I thought we told her the wolves were… wait, if they hurt her, even just a little, I can go after Paul. I wouldn't mind doing that!_

Rosalie: _Oh….no! she reminds me of Bella now! GREAT! She better know what she's doing… oh, I'm so beautiful!_

Jasper: _well, I guess that explains all the weird emotions. _

Carlisle: _He……imprinted………………on…………my…..DAUGHTER?!?!_

Cass: _Thank you Edward! And now, the fun begins. _

Alice: _Oh…………wow! That explains why Edward was such a………sour puss earlier. I guess I should be…happy for her? No. no I cant! This is wrong! AHHH!_

"He… imprinted on her?" Carlisle asked calmly. As calmly as he could.

"No. I got a glimpse of his mind as we were leaving. He hasn't imprinted on her. Yet. What I believe he is feeling for her is just plain love." I said.

Rosalie: _HAHA sure Edward. Kill the monster. I don't think its just 'love'!_

"What's the difference?" Cass asked, but then I realized I didn't have an explanation for that.

"Well," Carlisle started off. "imprinting is where a werewolf, finds there true love, soul mate to be exact. The other person, the one that the werewolf imprints on also falls in love with the werewolf. In your case, Jacob. Although, Edward says that what Jacob feels for you is just ordinary love. He would know best."

"I see. Well, what if Jacob did 'imprint' on me? What if we are going to get married and move to some tropical island far, far away from here? What if…"

"ENOUGH Cass. We ALL know that is NOT going to happen." Rosalie said. She wasn't so happy.

Rosalie: _EDWARD look what you did! You created another Bella, you know well enough that Bella is also in LOVE with that…. Dog! AHHHH I'm leaving._

Rosalie then left the house, slamming the front door behind her.

"Rosalie! Where are you going?" Esme asked, but it was too late.

"I should go after her… right?" Emmett asked.

"No. let her go, son. She needs time." Carlisle said. She did.

"Alrighty then…" Emmett said.

"Cass, do you really love Jacob?" Alice asked? "Like, really, REALLY love him?"

"Well…." Was all Cass could say at this point. "Is that… bad?"

"He is an enemy to our family. But I guess we are going to have to get past all this." Esme said. She didn't like the fact that Cass liked Jacob.

One by one, Carlisle, my brothers and sister left the room until it was only myself, Cass and Esme left.

"I think I am going to go now." Cass said and went up to her room.

"That's fine." Esme said. "Emmett" she called.

Emmett came running through the doors. "Yes?"

"Go with Alice and find Rosalie. I don't want her getting to far away."

"Sure thing!" Emmett said. Alice was soon by his side, then the both ran into the back yard.

I walked up stairs to see what Jasper was doing. He seemed so calm through out the whole discussion. I wanted to make sure he was alright. I knew that there was nothing on his mind.

I went over to his room. It was empty. Shocker!

"Jasper?" I called out. No answer. I walked into Cass's room to see if he possibly went in there, or if she had seen him.

"Have you seen Jasper?" I asked.

"No." she said.

"Oh. Ok." I said and headed down stairs. Then I say him. Sitting on the couch. I guess if I opened my eyes and looked, I would have say him.

_Edward. If you can hear me, tell Esme we can't find Rose any where! She is no were in the forest! We have even gone down towards the boundary line but she is not there! We are heading into town now. Maybe she went there._ I hears Alice think.

"Esme Alice wanted me to tell you that they cannot find Rosalie any where!" I said to Esme.

"Hmm. that's odd, this is not like your sister. I guess this really upset her. I think you should go out and search for her and get her to talk to Cassandra about what is bothering her." Esme said. She was right. If something was bugging Rose, she should confront it. Not run from it.

"ok." I said and I left through the front door.

I got into my car, thinking that driving would be easier. And more natural and human like.

I drove into forks, thinking I would stop at Bella's house and see if she would like to join me on my search, although Rosalie wouldn't like it if I found her with Bella in the car. I drove down the long street towards forks when I say something moving out of the corner of my eye.

I decided to pull over and get out, when I heard her thought.

_Dear Esme. _

_I Haven't given much thought of how I am going to do this but I think I should-by myself- go away for a while. I refuse to be close to that dog. So as long as he is around I wont be. _

_Love, _

_Rosalie Hale. _

_That should do it. I thought she was a good kid but nooo. Stupid Edward. _

What did I do? I thought to myself.

"Rosalie, cut it out I know you are there." I said, but not a sound.

"I know your there Rose. Come home with me. Esme and Carlisle are worried sick! You should talk to Cassandra about what is bothering you, other then running away. You know I'm right." I said.


End file.
